


Javier Javert

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: The tragic backstory of our diligent police officer





	Javier Javert

Name: Javier Javert

Race: Hispanic (design based off Javier Bardem)

Backstory: Son of illegal immigrants, living in a country that treats him like an outsider, where the most praise he can expect is “you’re one of the good ones!” Parents were deported when he was 10, leaving him to be bounced around various foster homes until he turned 18. It was impressed upon him at a young age that as long as he was good, he would be looked after. One might say his devotion to the law arose as pure self-preservation. A diligent policeman with a black-and-white morality, one part internalised racism, and two parts black coffee.


End file.
